Botanical classification: Sutera cordata. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Wesbavioxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Wesbavioxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 2001 in a selected breeding program in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany. The new variety is a selection from the cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants. The growth character of the new variety is similar to its parents but with bigger flowers. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in December 2000 by cuttings in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Sxc3xcdlohn and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wesbavioxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Intense colored flowers.
2. Short internodes.
3. Compact growth.
4. Large flowers.
5. Dentate leaf margin.
The new variety has a similar leaf arrangement to the unpatented varieties xe2x80x98Seamistxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Cabanexe2x80x99. However, xe2x80x98Wesbavioxe2x80x99 has more compact branches compared to xe2x80x98Seamistxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Cabanexe2x80x99. The leaves of xe2x80x98Wesbavioxe2x80x99 have a broader dentation on the margins than xe2x80x98Seamistxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Cabanexe2x80x99. The petals of xe2x80x98Wesbavioxe2x80x99 are similar to the compared varieties in arrangement, shape, margin, and apex description.